The invention relates to a piezoelectric igniter with a striking mechanism, more especially for lighters, having a piezoelectric transformer or transducer, a hammer which is movable in the direction of the axis of this latter and which co-operates with a compression spring which can be compressed by an actuating member. Also, a movement release device for the hammer is provided as well as a housing which receives all these parts and at the one front end of which the piezoelectric transducer is situated.
Hitherto, the piezoelectric transducer of such igniters was firmly inserted in the housing. This results in the disadvantage that a portion of the striking energy is lost through the friction of the piezoelectric transducer on the internal wall of the housing and therefore is not available for the generation of electric energy.
In another known type of construction of a piezoelectric igniter, the side of the piezoelectric transducer that is facing the hammer butts against a stop of the housing, and the other front surface of the transducer is biased by an additional spring. Such an igniter necessitates additional parts and accordingly is expensive in production.